In the recent aged society, there have been demands for development of an apparatus capable of giving an assist, such as nursing care, or a power assist apparatus or the like used for assisting an elder person to carry out a house-keeping job.
In view of these demands, there has been disclosed, as a conventional technique, a movable lift for nursing care, which is movable even in a narrow passage without requiring much labor of a care giver, and usable and available even in a small-size facility in a simple structure at low costs (see Patent Document 1). Moreover, there has been disclosed a transfer-lifting machine, composed of lift-up arms that support arms of a care giver, an arm driving mechanism composed of a geared motor and a worm jack for raising and lowering the lift-up arms, and a tape switch that detects a load of a cared person (see Patent Document 2).